blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Union of Defense declares war
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4758.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 21, 2016 10:01:13 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Union of Defense declares war Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Union of Defense declares war « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Union of Defense declares war (Read 106 times) Great Iraq Newbie Offline 1 Union of Defense declares war « on: August 18, 2016, 06:23:52 PM » The union of defense have reported raiding incidents from Interpol, thus, we declare war on the filthy scum alliance known as Interpol. Let the glorious union prevail! Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=57029 Tojo Newbie Online 19 Personal Text waw > bloc Re: Union of Defense declares war « Reply #1 on: August 18, 2016, 06:24:55 PM » ganbatte Logged Ryank13 Jr. Member Offline 57 Re: Union of Defense declares war « Reply #2 on: August 18, 2016, 06:25:58 PM » We do not declare war. this is a multi of cello Logged Leader of The Union of Defense-Suntra http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=69357 Vchchy Newbie Offline 1 Re: Union of Defense declares war « Reply #3 on: August 18, 2016, 06:26:33 PM » This is not the real Great Iraq, and the Union of Defense certainly does not declare war on Interpol. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68809 Ryank13 Jr. Member Offline 57 Re: Union of Defense declares war « Reply #4 on: August 18, 2016, 06:29:25 PM » The real great Iraq has a account on the forums, plus only the leader of Uod (me) has the authority to declare war on an alliance. Logged Leader of The Union of Defense-Suntra http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=69357 Smyrno Full Member Offline 115 Re: Union of Defense declares war « Reply #5 on: August 18, 2016, 06:33:21 PM » >Cello struggling for relevancy and attention Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=62960 Ryank13 Jr. Member Offline 57 Re: Union of Defense declares war « Reply #6 on: August 18, 2016, 06:45:45 PM » The real Great Iraq > http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;u=1375 Logged Leader of The Union of Defense-Suntra http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=69357 ultralordi123 Newbie Offline 5 Re: Union of Defense declares war « Reply #7 on: August 18, 2016, 07:22:19 PM » Quote from: Great Iraq on August 18, 2016, 06:23:52 PM The union of defense have reported raiding incidents from Interpol, thus, we declare war on the filthy scum alliance known as Interpol. Let the glorious union prevail! Is that the best speech cello can come up with (facepalm) Logged zippy Full Member Offline 175 Personal Text WBPE hopeful Re: Union of Defense declares war « Reply #8 on: August 18, 2016, 07:51:50 PM » I think this thread made me stupider for reading it. Logged Standard: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58858 TRW: Vito's Laundry - a faction in Isreal (dopes) linkbro Full Member Offline 185 Re: Union of Defense declares war « Reply #9 on: August 18, 2016, 10:56:34 PM » Quote from: Smyrno on August 18, 2016, 06:33:21 PM >Cello struggling for relevancy and attention Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39037 itanimillI Newbie Offline 6 Personal Text u wot m8? Re: Union of Defense declares war « Reply #10 on: August 20, 2016, 09:26:29 AM » Quote from: Great Iraq on August 18, 2016, 06:23:52 PM The union of defense have reported raiding incidents from Interpol, thus, we declare war on the filthy scum alliance known as Interpol. Let the glorious union prevail! fuck off, im the real Great Iraq Logged الله أكبر الله أكبر الله أكبرالله أكبر http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=57029 VicReyes Full Member Offline 241 Re: Union of Defense declares war « Reply #11 on: Today at 01:09:42 AM » Quote from: Smyrno on August 18, 2016, 06:33:21 PM >Cello struggling for relevancy and attention Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 Print Pages: [1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Union of Defense declares war SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2